Resident Fluffle
by JCR72092
Summary: When the Mane Six have had it with the antics of Fluffle Puff, they travel to her job at Pony-o-Tech to confront her, but are soon set upon by the Ebony Mare AI and a horde of hungry undead test subjects.


Disclaimer: I don't own Redsident Evil, MLP: FiM. Mixermike622 owns Fluffle Puff.

Resident Fluffle

At Pony-o-Tech, a typical day started at 5 a.m.

Golden Hooves trotted into his office, trying to not be late without ignoring the cheery little poster that stated "Pony-o-Tech is a gallop-free zone". Golden Hooves sneered at the poster. Outsourcing the poster making to that party planner in Ponyville was a dumb idea. This was the biggest pharmaceutical and tech lab in Equestria, a place of important work and business. Not colorful posters.

Golden Hooves sighed at the prospect of another boring, dreary day at the office. Personnel sucked like a Hoover, the gold coated stallion thought. Thirty interviews this week and only one applicant, the one hired as Head of Security, could pass a drug test.

Ugh, that's Manehattan for ya, Golden thought, taking a long sip off a cup of coffee. Thinking of his new hire reminded him of something. She was late!

So after I finished apple buckin' for the day, I had to raise the barn back up again because somepony chased a butterfly through it and managed to knock down all the walls. Third time this week too" Applejack complained to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they trotted toward Ponyville.

"Fluffle Puff is such a pest! She drank all my cider when I wasn't lookin!" Rainbow Dash griped.

"I think…well, I shouldn't say…" Fluttershy began. She was covered in bandages all over her flanks, neck, and head.

"spit it out Fluttershy"

"Fluffle Puff is just not very nice lately" the Light Yellow Pegasus said, whispering the last part.

"What did the shaggy pink terror do to you? Applejack asked.

"Chased my butterfly friends. Then, she bumped into a grizzly bear. It wasn't too happy and struck back, but it missed and hit a moose. They started brawling, all my birds and furry friends got pulled into it. I got covered in ouchies trying to break it up"

"This is ridiculous. Chrysalis and Twilight need to rein in that little fuzzball!" Rainbow quipped.

As the trio passed the Ponyville city limits, a trail of a mess appeared to lead straight to Fluffle Puff. Mud and fur cut a path toward one of Fluffle's favorite hangouts, Sugarcube Corner.

"I wonder what she did to Pinkie Pie"

Dr. Martha Greenreins had three weeks to go until she could retire, but she wouldn't be dragged out of her workplace on a chain. One of the researchers on one of Pony-o-Tech's too secret projects, Dr. Greenreins studied viruses, parasites, and other causes of disease. Martha and her colleagues had been working tirelessly on a cure for the deadly disease called bonerot. The bonerot parasite actually fed on bone. The first epidemic had destroyed the town of Bridleburg in 1830, and had been kept at bay with strict quarantine procedures ever since.

In 1980, Chancellor Roughshod, a disgruntled Royal Guardsman, had tried to secede from Equestria. Gaining incredible amounts of territory, he made Bridleburg, renamed Roughshod City, his capital. During the years that followed, Roughshod tried many times to gain more territory, with hardly any success. Eventually the bonerot parasite was rediscovered and isolated by Roughshod's scientists. The plan was detailed in journals later discovered by investigators to use the parasite to gain an edge. The hypothesis was that, one fateful day, a clumsy researcher dropped a vial, causing what history books call the second epidemic of Bridleburg.

The third time in history bonerot had been brought out of the initial outbreak site was a few weeks ago. Greenreins and Dr. Halleck had been the first to test the effects of the disease, on a rat.

Halleck quit the next day.

Bonerot had been intended to be used as a bioweapon, though only certain scientist knew this. Officially, they were working to cure it, which was partially true. Until a cure could be found in case of another mistake like General Roughshod made, the clients wouldn't pay for it. Similar stories and caveats were behind some of the other biological nightmares Greenreins worked with. Hoof and mouth, Changeling fever, Griffin flu…the list went on.

Her work was so interesting. Every dead rat, dog, bunny or monkey that died or lived because if the lab's experiments just brought her more knowledge. Knowledge, knowledge, knowledge…the earth pony didn't need magic to be smart. Every last bit of data, every byte on a screen, every word in a book was knowledge. That was what she lived for. The virologist loved her job.

If anypony could cure bonerot, she could.

She pushed her glasses up, a difficult task in the yellow biohazard suit and mask she wore. A few months prior, a virus had been found that could infect virtually anything. Including the parasite responsible for bonerot. This new biological held some promise, unlikely though it seemed. After all, a virus as medicine? Unheard of. But that's what made it so fascinating!

In fact, one of her fellow virologists successfully cured Griffin flu the previous week, injecting an infected chimp with this new organism, the T-virus. Well, not a true organism, as science states that a virus, not having DNA, isn't truly alive.

This T-virus, however, had some rather unexpected complications on all but a few test subjects. The way it worked was that it reanimated dead cells, in addition to purging most things that would harm its host. In some ways, it was a miracle substance, but it would oftentimes have its own problems. Greenreins dropped a sample of the T-virus onto a slide with bonerot and watched the parasite become prey to the micropredator with her top-of-the-line microscope.

Fluffle Puff was late, as Golden Hooves had thought. She stumbled into the office about fifteen minutes after she was to clock in. Most ponies would balk at half a point on the first day, but she simply sat down with a cup of coffee (or rather, a huge 40 ounce more than half full of sugar and cream, with a bit of coffee added), and began a crayon picture of a sensually posed Chrysalis on the back of something that said "Top Secret". This was going to be a cake job, thought Fluffle.

She notice her name plate and took it off the desk. It was shiny golden, and had a little shiny, laboratory grown gem for the Pony-o-Tech logo's eye. Shiny things made Fluffle Puff smile. She squealed in delight at her reflection.

In fact, she would have stared at this plaque for hours had something else shiny flew by her office door. A little green vial, shimmering in the fluorescent light. Fluffle scrambled for the door to see it.

Suddenly, a klaxon blared and red lights flashed all over the facility. Pony personnel galloped back and forth looking for an exit. They were in a state of absolute panic.

"Containment Procedure Epic Christmas Delta Three Oh Nine Initiated" the voice of Ebony Mare, the building's AI computer that ran the entire facility, blared over the intercom. Fluffle didn't even hear, frantically trying to get the sliding door unlocked to get her new green shiny. But it wouldn't budge. Tears slid down her cheeks as she pawed the door and watched as the Ebony Mare locked her equine coworkers in its sights.


End file.
